Para la Pasión no hay Edad
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Hiro Okamura está enamorado de Poderosa, eso es imposible de ocultar, así como no lo es su frustración de que ella parezca rehuir de su afecto, puede una simple reunión entre ellos ayudar al joven héroe a probar que su amor es genuino?


Disclaimers: Hiro Okamura y Poderosa no me pertenecen sino a DC Comics, solo utilizo estos personajes para ésta fanfic, escrito únicamente por diversión sin esperar una paga a cambio más allá de los reviews y saber que les gusta

Para la Pasión no hay Edad

Hiro Okamura, también conocido como el Juguetero, genio de catorce años, joven aspirante a justiciero, miembro honorario de la Liga de la Justicia, presidente de los clubes de fans de Batman y Superman en Japón, e igualmente presidente de la Corporación Okamura desde que sus padres decidieron retirarse prematuramente, hace algo así como tres años, para dejarle a él la vía libre para dirigir la compañía, valiéndose de su masivo intelecto que desde el primer día había sido el orgullo de su progenitor.

Y justamente ese día la joven versión heroica del enemigo de Superman se encontraba en su oficina, escuchando a algunos de los ejecutivos de la empresa mientras se encontraba con los codos apoyados en el escritorio, viéndolos con seriedad.

-Y éstos son los proyectos para finales de trimestre-explicó uno, mientras le entregaba un folder bastante lleno a Hiro, quien pasó a revisarlo con una velocidad impresionante.

Hiro realmente debía admitir que estaba impresionado por lo bien que estaban ya preparados los proyectos de las áreas de farmacéutica, automotriz y robótica, y el área de juegos que él había agregado al volverse presidente iba a la delantera en avances.

-¿Son todos los pendientes que nos quedaban?-preguntó Hiro al tiempo que apartaba el folder de su vista para mirar a sus empleados.

-Sí, señor-afirmó otro ejecutivo al tiempo que afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces sólo resta dar por terminada la junta y que me mantengan informado sobre cualquier avance o dificultad, pueden retirarse-les dijo, y justo como pidió los hombres salieron de su oficina.

Una vez que se quedó solo, el joven genio se dejo caer sobre su cómoda silla, donde dejo salir unos leves jadeos al tiempo que mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Final y abruptamente, Hiro llevo una mano bajo su escritorio al tiempo que soltaba un fuerte gemido, y se desplomó en su silla mientras intentaba regular su ligeramente acelerada.

Lo que pasó después explicaba porque Hiro tuvo que esperar a estar solo para mostrar esas reacciones: de debajo del escritorio del muchacho salió una muchacha vestida formalmente, lo bastante para que fuera fácil imaginar que era una empleada de la empresa. La muchacha se pasaba la lengua por los labios, así como sus dedos queriendo llevarse a la boca el líquido blanco espeso que bajaba por su mentón.

-¿Necesita algo más, Okamura-sama?-preguntó la joven mujer, una vez habiéndose llevado todos los restos del liquido a la boca.

-No, Yuki, sería todo, si necesito algo más no dudaré en llamarte-dijo el muchacho mientras bajo el escritorio volvía a introducir su ahora flácida hombría en su pantalón y se cerraba el pantalón. Al ver a la secretaria emprender el camino hacia la salida de la oficina no dudó en darle una sonora nalgada, que al parecer lejos de molestar a la mujer la hizo soltar una sonrisa al parecer coqueta.

Una vez solo, realmente solo, en su oficina, Hiro no pudo evitar recostarse en su silla mientras esbozaba una sonrisa más bien triunfadora en su rostro. Una ventaja de ser un genio multimillonario era que sin duda era uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo, y eso que ni cumplía los dieciocho años. Prueba de ello era el hecho de que incluso empleadas de la compañía, mujeres que fácilmente le doblaban la edad, no dudaban en ofrecérsele sexualmente, al punto de que algunas ni llevaban ropa interior bajo los trajes de oficina, y él podía dar constancia de ello.

Pero las favoritas de Hiro por mucho eran las que estaban tan deseosas de su atención que hacían cualquier cosa que él quisiera, ya que literalmente hacían lo que él quisiera, incluso pintarse el pelo de rubio o usar blusas que dejaban al aire sus escotes de un modo similar al de cierta superheroina considerada el clon de Supergirl.

Así es, ¿para qué negarlo? Hiro sentía debilidad por las que por estar con él aceptaban emular el aspecto de Poderosa, la miembro de la Liga de la Justicia por la que el Juguetero tenía un enamoramiento que iba más allá del flechazo juvenil, él enserio no se podía imaginar con ninguna mujer que no fuera la rubia superheroina. Tanta era su devoción que cada que buscaba liberar su libido las primeras en su lista eran aquellas a quien en su mente podría reemplazar con su, en cierto modo, compañera de la Liga.

El único problema respecto a su enamoramiento por Poderosa era que ella misma encontraba molesto, incomodo… bueno tal vez algo aterrador que un chico de catorce años con una inteligencia que muchos consideraban equiparaba a la de Albert Einstein y Stephen Hawkins puestos en la misma cabeza se sintiera atraído por ella. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no debió intentar probar sus lentes de rayos x con ella cuando pasó lo de Batman y Superman por culpa de Luthor. Prefiriendo dejar eso de lado, tomó su laptop y volvió a trabajar, que él fuera a la oficina más a deleitarse con las empleadas que a trabajar.

-Así que aun tienes problemas para lograr un avance con Poderosa-preguntó Robin a su compañero justiciero adolescente.

-Sí, digo sé que a pesar de que fue relativamente creada recientemente, ella sigue luciendo como una mujer casi en sus treinta, así que imagino que es incomodo que un chico de catorce diga estar enamorado de ella, aún si yo nací primero-explicó el japonés.

-¿Puedes culparla? Recuerda que apenas dentro de la Liga y los Titanes sabemos lo que realmente es Poderosa, todos piensan que sólo es una metahumana con un parecido asombroso a Superchica, no su clon-atajo el otro pelinegro de ojos azules en el grupo.

Robin, o Damian Wayne como Hiro sabía a puerta cerrada que se llamaba el actual portador del título de Joven Maravilla, así como Billy Batson, el chico que se hallaba tras el escudo de Capitán Maravilla, eran sin duda los mejores amigos de Hiro, principalmente porque eran los únicos justicieros cuya edad se acercaba más a la del joven prodigio inventor. Prueba de esa amistad era que Damian se había arriesgado, al decirles a Hiro y a Billy su identidad, a que Batman lo mandara al único lugar que sería peor que una academia militar o un internado… un convento católico.

-Pero quisiera que ella viera que mis sentimientos por ella son sinceros, que no es sólo la calentura de un chico que pasa por la pubertad, que enserio la amo-dijo el chico, casi empezando a hacer un drama.

-Ya sabes cómo son los adultos, para ellos a nuestra edad no sabemos amar-señaló Damian, sintiendo fastidio de pensar que los adultos siempre creían que los adolescentes todavía eran niños para algunas cosas pero ya eran grandes para otras.

-Lo sé, cada que me enamoro el tío Dudley me insiste en que lo que siento no es amor, sólo _una típica atracción normal de mi edad_ -declaró Billy, usando un tono de hastío al citar lo que su tutor legal le decía al reprenderlo.

-Es una teoría, pero imagino que tiene que ver con que la mayoría de las que te enamoras son tus maestras-declaró divertido el Joven Maravilla. Y era verdad, el Campeón de la Roca de la Eternidad solía enamorarse de sus maestras mucho más seguido de lo que se enamoraba de chicas de su edad.

-¿Podemos volver con mi problema? ¿Cómo le muestro a Poderosa que voy enserio con ella?-preguntó el Okamura con tono hastiado.

-¿Te puedes calmar? Si tanto quieres conquistarla, ve por lo cliché-declaró Damian, molesto pues Hiro empezaba a hartarlo con su neurosis sobre cómo conquistar a la rubia pechugona.

-Damian tiene razón, invitarla a una película, a cenar, algo que la haga ver que eres más que un calenturiento que sólo quiere tirársela-declaró Billy, señalando lo bueno de la idea del protegido del Murciélago.

-Muchachos, tienen razón eso es una gran idea, puedo intentarla para conquistar a Poderosa-declaró Hiro emocionado, y a la vez agradecido.

Cabe agregar que toda la conversación, incluido el casi conmovedor en que Damian y Billy le daban el consejo a Hiro para conquistar a su enamorada superheroina hubiera sido más emotivo de no ser por un detalle: que los tres chicos estaban sentados en sillones, vestidos únicamente con batas de algodón, y cada uno con una preciosa y voluptuosa mujer autopenetrandose con su miembro, y que una vez terminada su pequeña charla cada uno se centró en tomar a su respectiva compañera de las caderas y acelerar el vaivén hasta terminar. Sin duda una de las mejores formas de juntarse con los amigos…

Un rato después, Hiro se encontraba en que posiblemente era el mejor restaurante en Japón que el dinero pudiera costear, en el mejor hotel de lujo que el dinero pudiera costear, vistiendo con una camisa blanca y traje y corbata negros, esperando pacientemente a que su cita llegara; la verdad él rezaba porque llegara y que no se hubiera tomado la invitación como una broma, sabía que de ser plantado Damian no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que Batman consiguiera a un nuevo Robin, en especial porque Okamura había pagado extra para apartar todo el restaurante para él y su cita.

Finalmente, sus miedos se vieron calmados cuando, acompañada del capitán de meseros, estaba llegando Poderosa, vestida con un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo con un corte muy parecido al de su traje en el escota; Para ser alguien que juraba encontrar molestas las insinuaciones de Hiro, Poderosa se vestía de una manera bastante provocativa. La rubia se sentó a la mesa en cuando el capitán le ofreció la silla antes de que el hombre se retirara, y miró a los ojos al Juguetero.

-Nunca imaginé que me invitarías a un lugar como ésta, Hiro-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa ladina y divertida.

-¿A qué tipo de lugares crees que te llevaría?-preguntó el Juguetero queriendo seguir el rollo.

-Conociéndote, a un motel-declaró divertida.

-Poderosa, me ofendes, ¿acaso crees que sólo me importa el sexo?-preguntó el chico, con una fingida dolencia.

-Si-fue la respuesta de la rubia, que a Hiro con todo no pudo evitar reírse.

-Lo admito, no me molestaría ir a uno contigo, pero la verdad quiero mostrarte un punto-explicó el pelinegro.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál?-preguntó Poderosa interesada. Ante eso Hiro alargó la mano y tomó la de la chica clon de Superchica.

-Que yo enserio quiero algo serio contigo, no sólo cosas sexuales, enserio quiero tener una relación contigo-confesó el menor, esperando que para la rubia su afirmación sonara sincera. Poderosa sólo sonrió, se levanto lo suficiente para poder estirarse sobre la mesa y depositar un beso en los labios de Hiro.

-Hiro, yo en ninguno momento he pensado que te equivocas en lo que sientes por mí, pero tienes que entender, puede que yo sea unos años más joven pues no hace mucho que me crearon, pero para el mundo fuera de la Liga, yo soy mayor que tú, no sería bien visto que tuviéramos una relación-explicó la rubia al joven-además, ambos tenemos una reputación, tanto como héroes como en tu caso como director de una multinacional, debemos dar un ejemplo a los chicos que nos admiran-agregó.

Hiro no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, pero sabía que Poderosa tenía razón, si la gente los veía acaramelados, o dando indicios de ser algo más que compañeros, se desatarían los tabloides de cómo un miembro de la Liga como Poderosa tenía un romance con un menor de edad, un joven superhéroe para agraviar el asunto. Daría la imagen que la Liga de la Justicia sólo formó a grupos como los Jóvenes Titanes o Justicia Joven, grupos de héroes adolescentes, con la intención de… tener jovencitos más a la mano. Pero un beso en la boca de Poderosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos deprimentes.

-No significa que no me gustes, o que no me sienta halagada con tus atenciones-declaró con un tono coqueto que sin duda dejó como una tetera al homónimo heroico del enemigo del Hombre de Acero, tanto por el color rojo como por estar echando humo por la nariz.

-De hecho, te tengo una pregunta que espero te sirva para ver que también voy enserio contigo-dijo la rubia sonriendo de lado.

-¿Cuál?-quiso saber Hiro ya con impaciencia, una que casi hace reír divertida a Poderosa.

-Con lo que imagino que pagaste para rentar éste lugar sólo para nosotros, ¿crees que les importe que nos retiremos por un rato?-preguntó entre divertida y curiosa.

Si le hubieran dicho hace un par de horas que estaría en una cama de hotel de lujo, usando sólo la camisa, la corbata y las calcetas que se había puesto para la cena con Poderosa, con las piernas abiertas mientras la rubia clon le practicaba una mezcla entre una rusa y un oral, Hiro le hubiera pedido a quien le hubiera hecho la declaración que no se burlara así de feo de sus sentimientos, pero ahora lo único que le importaba a Hiro era no poder decidir al cien por ciento qué se sentía mejor, si los masajes que recibía de los grandes pechos de la heroína rubia o la cálida humedad de su boca. Y verla usando únicamente los tacones que se había puesto para la cena era un bonus.

-Veo que al muchachito le gusta lo que su nueva novia secreta le está haciendo-declaró la rubia divertida, mientras dejaba de trabajar con su lengua por un momento para ver divertida al pelinegro.

-Creeme, Poder-mosa, gustar se queda corto-dijo el muchacho divertido, antes de soltar un sonoro gemido cuando Poderosa no sólo volvió a hacerle oral, sino que metió toda su hombría en hasta su garganta, que dado que Hiro tenía un miembro bastante grande no dejaba de impresionarlo.

La felación duró un par de minutos más, en los que Poderosa no dudo en devorar todo el miembro de Hiro hasta llegar a la base, la verdad era que el ver que el muchacho tan joven tenía un aparato tan grande la hacía alucinar, y eso sólo era sexo oral, no podía esperar a tenerlo en su interior; De hecho, ¿para qué darle más vueltas al asunto?

Sin más detuvo la felación, ganándose algunos reclamos de parte de Hiro quien ya empezaba a sentirse bien por la cálida sensación de la boca de la rubia, aunque toda replica murió en la boca del pelinegro cuando la vio subírsele encima, acomodarse y literalmente dejarse caer sobre su miembro, autopenetrandose de un solo golpe, haciéndolo gemir fuertemente así misma por el gran tamaño que había invadido de golpe su interior, como al chico por la sensación tan increíblemente apretada que presionaba su hombría.

Casi sin esperar a acostumbrarse del todo, Poderosa empezó a hacer un vaivén de entrar y salir con el miembro del joven Juguetero, quien no queriendo mostrarse flojo tomó a la rubia clon de Superchica de los glúteos y empezó a contribuir con la penetración, cosa que de verdad gustó a la mayor.

La temperatura en el cuarto ya estaba comparable a la de una caldera, el cuerpo del chico supergenio y el de la rubia con grandes atributos ya estaban perlados de sudor al tiempo que los dos seguían aportando al vaivén que habían empezado. Hiro no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en la actividad y la verdad no le importaba, sólo le interesaba estar con la que él mismo sabía era el amor de su vida entregándose uno al otro en todo lo que significaba la palabra entrega. Finalmente, el joven empresario sintió que iba a llegar al clímax

-Poderosa…-empezó a decir, pero ella lo tomó del rostro, haciéndolo mirarla fijamente.

-Escucha, guapo, si vamos a hacer esto bien, llámame Karen, Karen Starr-sentenció la rubia con una seriedad que hizo que a Hiro le doliera su erección casi al límite.

-Karen, mi amor, estoy a punto de…-empezó a decir el pelinegro.

-Vente dentro de mí, hermoso, dejame llena de tu esperma caliente-fue todo lo que dijo la clon, y fue todo lo que necesito Hiro

Tomándola con más ganas de la cintura, el joven prodigio dio algunas estocadas fuertes y profundas antes de dejar salir cinco chorros de esperma caliente dentro de interior de su enamorada, y acto seguido ambos cayeron rendidos, queriendo calmar sus acaloradas respiraciones debido a la faena.

-Oye…-empezó a decir Hiro.

-¿Sí, dime?-preguntó Poderosa en respuesta.

-Acabé bastante dentro de ti, ¿no te preocupa…?-empezó a preguntar, desviando la mirada hacia el sexo de la rubia, donde aún salía bastante de su semilla. Poderosa sólo pudo reír por lo bajo.

-Tranquilo, guapo, tomo la píldora-le dijo antes de darle un beso en la punta de la nariz-ahora, si lo que quieres es que yo quede…-empezó a decir divertida.

-¡No! Digo… es que apenas empezamos, creo que deberíamos…-empezó a decir Hiro, pero Poderosa… Karen, lo calló con un beso.

-Tranquilo, cuando llegue ese momento, te lo haré saber-le calmó guiñándole un ojo. Y aunque Hiro no lo expresara en voz alta, la idea de que Poderosa realmente le hubiese insinuado querer un hijo suyo casi lo hace volver a estar listo para la acción.

-No sabes cuánto te amo, Karen-le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios, uno casto pero cargado de amor.

-También te amo, Hiro-respondió la chica dándole otro beso-bueno, aunque quisiera estar aquí y tener un segundo asalto, lo mejor será dejarlo para después de la cena, con lo mucho que gastaste sería injusto de mi parte que se desperdiciara-señaló la mayor, mientras se levantaban, se estiraba y empezaba a recoger su ropa interior y su vestido con intención de vestirse.

Hiro, sabiendo que la rubia tenía razón sobre la cena, se levantó y empezó a buscar su bóxer y sus pantalones, esperando que su camisa y corbata no hubieran quedado tan empapados de sudor para no quedar secos para cuando volvieran al restaurante. Mientras se vestía no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho y realizado: el esperaba sólo una cena con la chica que tanto amaba, y había recibido una novia nueva, aunque fuera en secreto, y un polvo para recordar. Sin duda, una buena noche.

Fin

Un canfín escrito para un muy querido amigo, Bat Dragón, con motivo de su cumpleaños, que ya pasó pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca es lo que dicen. Como siempre si les gustó háganmelo saber por sus reviews y pásenselo a sus amigos. Les habla Blackrose-9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches según la hora en que hayan leído mi fic.


End file.
